


Something tells me I'm going to love him forever

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: After Andi's crush in Hinterzarten, Cuties, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Surgery, Short & Sweet, Torn ACL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Andi tears his ACL during training and needs surgery. Stephan visits him.orwe all needed some Lellinger fluff after hearing that Andi won't jump next season





	Something tells me I'm going to love him forever

Flowers. The whole room smelled like flowers when Stephan entered it. It would have been a beautiful smell, but mixed with the typical hospital smell, it was sooner destroyed than he wished for. He hated hospitals with a burning passion, he had already hated them when Severin had torn his ACL and the team had visited him. But having to visit one of his closest friends - really close friends - in a hospital was devastating.

He had to see him. He just had to. Andi had been around when he had been at the hospital a few months prior. So he had fought all his instincts when he drove to the hospital, knowing that he would probably not like whatever he was about to see. And in fact, he did not like what he saw when he entered the room. Andi, the oh-so-happy Andi, someone with an incredibly high energy level and someone, who was always smiling, was laying in the hospital bed with a pale face and closed eyes. His leg was in some kind of cast and stuck out from under the blanket. Stephan hated what he saw.

“Andi? Are you… are you awake?”

The younger man slowly opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as he saw his colleague. He looked so incredibly tired.

“Hey, Stephan…”

His voice sounded rough and dry as if he had not spoken in a long time. He tried to sit up, and Stephan was quick at his side to help him, handing him the glass of water next to the bed.

“You look… like shit.”

Stephan started smiling too, sitting down on the bed next to his friend. He bit his lip as he took the other’s hand after putting the glass of water onto the table again. Andi let out a quiet laugh.

“I can imagine. Haven’t looked into the mirror since the surgery.”

Stephan’s thumb started to stroke the back of his hand, drawing small circles onto the skin. The older one sighed.

“You shouldn’t… How are you feeling?”

“I just want to get back on the hill again. I want to fly again, Stephan.”

Their eyes met, and there it was, the happy and energetic look in the younger one’s eyes. The will to fight. Stephan knew that he would not give up his dream, and especially that he wanted to be a part of the next Olympic Games. They had often talked about it, about their dreams, about their future. About them.

"You will. Maybe not this season, but next season. You will fly, I promise you."

Stephan had been crushing on Andi since he had become part of the team in the season of 2014/2015. The funny personality and his way to motivate his friends was something that had captivated the light-haired man from the first second. And not only on a personal level but also on a professional level was Andi more than just inspiring for him. Holding the door open, being at every competition even though he did not jump himself and motivating the team between the different rounds made Andi even more lovable than before.

Throughout the years, they had become closer and closer friends, not leaving each other’s sides anymore. In one of their nights alone, sitting on the balcony in their winter clothing, watching the stars twinkle above Oslo, they had talked about their personal life a lot. How they had felt alone for a long time, how they sometimes just wanted to come home to someone who loved them, but how an empty flat greeted them instead. No one knew exactly whose idea it was, but one of them had at some point initiated a kiss (Stephan was quite sure that he had made the first move). Later that night they had laid in bed, cuddling with each other and promising that they would talk about their feelings once the season was over.

Multiple things had let to them not speaking about their problems. One thing was Stephan’s injury, another thing was that they wanted to spend some time with their family and other friends, so they did not see each other for a long time. The training in Hinterzarten was the first time after the season that they actually saw each other again, and they had not found a moment to speak about what had happened between them.

Maybe a hospital room was not the most romantic place ever, but it was the first time, they were all alone. And seeing Andi smile again, how his face got some color again, Stephan did not care about their surrounding. This time it was clear that he was the one to initiate the kiss, leaning down to his friend and softly pressing his lips onto the other man’s. The younger one put a hand into his hair, pulling him closer, as Stephan continued caressing his hand.

“Did you guys actually want to tell us about this?”

The two of them parted as quick as they could, turning to face their friends with burning cheeks. Markus grinned as he saw his friends, shaking his head slightly.

“In the hospital, really? Stephan, let our poor Milkabunny relax for a while!”

Stephan’s face flushed even more (if that even was possible), and he turned around in shame as Andi started to laugh.

“Hey, you have to cure the boredom somehow! And have you heard of knocking?”

“We did actually knock on the door,” Karl entered the conversation, placing a flower bouquet onto the table, next to all the other ones. “but I guess you two lovebirds didn’t hear us while making out.”

“We weren’t making out!”

“Sure. Now move, we want to talk to Andi too.”

Stephan pouted slightly as he moved even closer to Andi, turning in a way that made it possible for him to put an arm around him. Markus and Karl sat down too, one on each side of the bed, making sure not to touch the injured leg. Andi smiled and leaned his head on Stephan’s shoulder as he started a conversation with his friends. Stephan could not really concentrate on the topic, too distracting was the other man next to him. He buried his face in Andi’s wild hair, smiling happily.

Better times would come, but this was not too bad either.


End file.
